


Your smell

by rfwho



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfwho/pseuds/rfwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello gentle viewers! So, Carmilla has been weird all week. Well weirder than usual at least. She loves her leather pants and her leather jacket and almost dies when I touch her favorite clothes because she’s afraid I will damage them somehow… but this week she made me wear her leather jacket three times and four pairs of her jeans as well as a couple of her shirts. But when I asked her why she wanted me to wear her clothes she just said I look good on them, I don’t buy it, something is wrong right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your smell

“Hello gentle viewers! So, Carmilla has been weird all week. Well weirder than usual at least. She loves her leather pants and her leather jacket and almost dies when I touch her favorite clothes because she’s afraid I will damage them somehow… but this week she made me wear her leather jacket three times and four pairs of her jeans as well as a couple of her shirts. But when I asked her why she wanted me to wear her clothes she just said I look good on them, I don’t buy it, something is wrong right?” Suddenly the dorms door opens and Carmilla walks in, you immediately end the video “So yeah that’s it for the week, bye”.

“Hey cupcake” she purrs walking towards you “Hey babe” she kisses you gently and you immediately kiss her back “Wanna go for a walk with me cutie?” smiling you stand up to grab your jacket “Sure” Carmilla frowns “No no, wear mine” she gives you her leather jacket “Again? Seriously Carm why are you making me wear your clothes lately?” she kisses your nose “Told you it’s because you look good on them buttercup. Now let’s go”.

* * *

 

**Next morning**

“Carm, come on get up.” Carmilla hides her face on your yellow pillow and groans “I’m not gonna leave this bed at this ungodly hour cupcake” you sigh “You promised you would come with me LaF and Perry to the zoo” the raven haired girl groans again and makes no effort to get up “I’ll make it worth your while Carm” you whisper in her ear and she immediately wraps her arms around you and kisses your neck “Fine” “Great, let’s get dressed!” you’re choosing your outfit when Carmilla hugs you from behind “Wear this babe” she gives you her moon phase top and you shrug and put it on “Are you going to make me wear all your clothes Carm?” she smiles at you “Maybe. Let’s go before I change my mind cutie”

* * *

 

**Two days later**

“Forgot to tell you that I’m gonna help Mattie with some private things and I will be gone a week maybe cupcake” you pout “When are you leaving babe?” “Tonight” you pout again “A whole week? I’m gonna miss you so much Carm” she smiles and hugs you “Me too cupcake”

You spend the day in bed with Carmilla cuddling, whatching movies and doing other activities because a week is too much time. When night comes she slowly gets up and starts putting on some clothes on her duffel bag, you hug her waist “Don’t goooo” Carmilla smiles “Give me a proper hug cupcake, I’m gonna be away for a week after all” you stand up and give her a tight hug “One last kiss?” you ask “Of course cutie” she kisses you softly and you deepen the kiss, one of your hands is in her hair now and she moans against your lips you start thinking that maybe you can make her stay a couple more minutes but she reluctantly pulls back, you pout. “I’ll be back as soon as I can and I’ll be texting you and calling a lot” you smile “Okay”.  

 

She left only then minutes ago when you receive a text, you open it and it’s her.

 **Carm <3**: I miss you already. At least all the clothes I will be wearing this week smell like you cupcake <3

You smile to yourself and it’s obvious now why she made you wear her clothes

 **Cupcake** : That’s why you made me wear your clothes? You’re such a sap babe, love you <3

 **Carm <3**: Tell no one <3


End file.
